


hacking the space

by Amizore



Category: Haikyuu!!, Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Future, Gen, Time Travel, a lot of silliness, lab man assemble!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amizore/pseuds/Amizore
Summary: Extra! Extra! The valentines day special that no one asked for! This is written for all the 单身狗 out there. Enjoy~
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 2





	hacking the space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [adventure is just an excuse for fun [haikyuu!various x fem!reader]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181979) by [Amizore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amizore/pseuds/Amizore). 



> Extra! Extra! The valentines day special that no one asked for! This is written for all the 单身狗 out there. Enjoy~

The camera clicks on. The screen makes everything look washed and grey and there is a constant glitching. 

"Is it recording?" Your face is a few inches from the camera, peering at the lens. "It is! Great."

You take a few steps back, revealing the space around you. It appears to be a living room. 

"Hey, this is yours truly from the future." You grin at the camera. "I am lab man 001, Akira [Y/N]. Welcome to my headquarters. Let me introduce you to the other members." You sidestep to the right, tilting your head towards the left corner of the room. "Sewing on the couch behind me is lab man 002, Aone Takanobu, the Titan Cosplayer. Say Hi, Taka-kun." 

Aone looks up from his costume-in-progress, and nods firmly. He goes back to sewing. 

You sidestep to the left, now tilting your head to the right corner of the room. "In the back there playing otome games and trying to pick up girls is lab man 003, Oikawa Tooru."

"It's bishoujo, [Y/N]-chan!" 

"Bishoujo or otome, it won't help you get laid." 

"Hmph! My waifu's are better than any 3D girl out here! Are you jealous, [Y/N]-chan?" 

You ignore him as you lean into the camera again, hands outstretched to take it off the bookshelf. The camera faces downwards, shakily filming the hardwood floor and the pink bunny slippers that you are walking in. It counts thirty two steps, before your feet stop moving. The camera is lifted upwards, and a tiny kitchen appears on its screen. 

"Now, in the kitchen, we have lab number 004, Iwaizumi Ha-ji-me!" Iwaizumi ignores you. You don't seem to mind as you continue to blabber on. "He is the newest addition to the lab, and should be treated with caution. Let's see what he's cooking!" You pan in on Iwaizumi's face, and then to the pot. "He is making..." You inch closer to the stove.

"Chicken alfredo." Iwaizumi scowls. 

"Chicken alfredo!" You exclaim. "Iwaizumi was a lot nicer before, wasn't he?" 

"Tch." 

You are back in the living room, sitting on the couch next to Aone. You show the viewers what Aone is making - it is the white ballet dress from Princess Tutu. "Pretty!" You comment. "Taka-kun is getting pretty big in the cosplayer community. His costumes get sold out in just a few days!" Taka was the breadwinner of the lab, always bringing in snacks and drinks and helping a lot with the rent. Rent had gotten expensive because the landlord downstairs was a lump of space rock. 

"Today, we will be exploring the science of love." You declare. "It is part of my experiment to find out how to make Cupid's Arrow. I have set up an interview with a very important guest today. We will meet him in 20 minutes in the empty parking lot of a construction site. He's a discreet man, you see." You turn to Taka, and point your imaginary microphone at him. 

"But first! Let's ask the local denizens! What is your take on love, lab man 002? Spill your thoughts away!" 

Aone glances up and gives a shy smile. He goes back to sewing. 

"Wow, such deep insight! Now, I will ask lab man 003 about his thoughts. He's a little biased though, but I'm a very nice person and the voices of my lab members matter." You scoot next to Oikawa, who is invested in 'Kingdom Days'. 

"She has to have the pure heart of a 2D girl!” Oikawa exclaims. “Cute and innocent! It's a shame that such a perfect girl doesn't exist in this 3D wasteland." 

"You weeb." Iwaizumi says darkly, carrying a large bowl of noodles into the living room. He sets it on the table in front of the couch, before going back into the kitchen to grab the plates and silverware. 

You follow Iwaizumi into the kitchen, trying to catch an interview with him. All the time you are thinking how much profit you would make if you made a machine that enabled people to jump from reality to the 2D world. Oikawa would be forever in your debt. You extend the fake microphone to Iwaizumi's face. "Lab man 004, Iwaizumi of Zucchini, what is your definition of love?" 

"No comment." Iwaizumi, the epitome of elegance and politeness, says coldly. 

You let out a dissatisfied huff. "You're no fun, Zumi."

"Clearly Iwa-chan is suffering from heartbreak! Can't you see it written all over his sad puppy face?"

"This kid-" Iwaizumi growls, "Who has a sad puppy face?" 

"Downstairs is Semi's music shop." You say to the camera as you paddle down the stairs. Instruments hang on every nook and R3D posters plaster every cranny of the room. You tiptoe around, keen on not disturbing the man. Semi's back is facing you, sitting on a wooden stool fine-tuning an electric guitar. His hair is dyed black and tied in a low ponytail. A black and white striped shirt under a black graphic tee, ripped jeans, a studded chain belt. He has a lip ring and wears many rings on his fingers. His nails are painted black. 

Quaking comes from the floor above.

"Oi." 

You jump when Semi addresses you. 

"How many times did I tell you to stop the racket? I will raise your rent." 

Your phone rings, and you whip it out of your pocket. "It's me! I'm under the watchful surveillance of NOTE! Flat rates have exploded no thanks to my cruel senpai, who I once comforted many a dark times in the dangerous castle of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How can he treat me with so little respect? Could it be that he is a spy seeking to steal my inventions?"

Semi pretends not to hear you. "400 pounds." 

“Boo.”

"Today, we will interview world-renowned chemist Kuroo Tetsurou about love. Now, what can you tell us about this substance?" 

The scientist before you, donned in red glasses and a lab coat, grins confidently. "Oh ho, you came all the way to this abandoned warehouse to talk about love? No worries, I've got you!" He boasts, jutting his thumb at his chest. "Love is a mysterious specimen indeed. High levels of dopamine and a related hormone, norepinephrine, are released during attraction. These chemicals create giddiness, energy, and euphoria, and can lead to decreased appetite and insomnia. It is something that is as unstoppable as the flow of time and space. No one is able to control who they fall in love with. There is no cure. No matter how terrible or murderous the person may be, you cannot fight off the emotion of love for them." Kuroo coughs. "Anyway, love is like fish. It comes in all forms and sizes and intentions, but once you have a taste of it, you can never let it go." 

The interview ends and leaves you wondering if Kuroo was in love with some sort of shark-mermaid or siren. 

Back at the lab, you dramatically slump into the couch. "It's a failed mission! I asked dozens of scientists yet they are unable to explain it properly!"

"Maybe it isn't the scientists you should be asking." Iwaizumi says. 

"Iwa-chan's right, [Y/N]! Scientists are cold-blooded reptiles only involved with research and hypotheses. Things like dating are non-existent to them." Oikawa agrees, nodding his head.

Your eyebrow twitches. "I am very kind and warm-blooded thank you very much." 

"But dating is non-existent to you." 

You flush. "H-hey! You don't have the right to say that!" 

"My, my, poor [Y/N]-chan, such a love novice. Maybe if you were kinder, I'd-" 

The door of the lab room slams behind you. 

The transition is the scene of you sitting at your desk in your room. You are typing furiously into the computer on your latest research thesis. You haven't bothered to shut your curtains when the sun went down and the full moon is hanging like a decoration on your window-pane. The apartment is dead silent, with the tenants having gone out for fancy dinners in posh restaurants. You don't envy them for having to sit through such a tiresome and formal ordeal. So there you were, enjoying the silence of having the entire apartment to yourself, listening to the setting of your keypads. You don't notice when the TV screen behind you sizzles to life. There is a grayscale silhouette of someone dressed in a nice casual blazer, dark hair swept back effortlessly. He knocks on the screen. 

You swivel around at the sound. 

There he was, prettied up, looking nervously at you. Your breath halters and you forget how to react as you stare wide eyed at the person in front of you, veiled behind the screen. Even after all those years, your heart still shamefully skips a beat when you see him. 

"What? No-" You fail to form sensible words. You suck in a breath. "Is that really you, ̷̩̇̒̄̾̀͛̔̑̇̏̀͝{[天̶͕̃̍̑̓̔͑̾̍童̸̛͍̻̣̄͊̄̈́̍͐̃͒̄̕͠ ̸̡͚̑̃̈̚]}?" 

The man smiles. "Please, my sweet Akira, treasure of my heart, won't you do me the honor of joining me on a moonlight tryst?" 

He sounds the same as always, if not a little bit more grown up. You inch closer to the TV screen, and place your hand upon it. The glass surface vibrates, resonating electric tingles along your skin. You wonder if you were being delusional, seeing such strange apparitions during the night. Yet, the giddiness blooms in your chest. 

"Yes." You whisper, barely heard above the sizzling of the screen. 

The television screen blurs and the screen melts. A colorful light radiates from underneath the slip of your door. The room is empty, and a cool breeze blows through the open windows, golden footprints ascending to the sky. The television is clicked off, undisturbed. 

He takes you out on a cliché moonlight stroll, (but cliché was okay if it was with him) out dancing in front of the moon bunny. The entire night passes quickly. You and him are in la la land one moment and the next, you and him are parting ways as he delivers you back to your bedside window. 

"Is this all real? Or is it just happening inside my head?"

He smiles wistfully, "No, it isn't. But I fear that sleep will make you forget." 

It's because he wasn't supposed to exist. If the government found him here, having time traveled back to this moment, he'd no doubt be pushed into the bars of Azkaban for using such a forbidden art. You are not sure if you will see him again. That is the thing with the world lines - he'd always remember, traveling through every barrier of time, and he'd visit you in each one of them. Each and every time, he'll have to explain. One day is all the two of you have before he leaves you, and finds you in another world in which you have no memories of that one alpha world, the one alternative universe that allowed he and you to exist within the same confines of that world. In every other beta line, he and you simply cannot exist. 

You send him off with a farewell. You watch him activate the television again. It's an unbearable sight, having to watch him do this every time to another you. Perhaps the little Akira in the alpha line will have a chance. To never have to share this beta fate. So you grasp his wrist just as he is about to step into the time machine, turning him around to face you.

and he will come to me beside my bedroom window,

Midnight eyes; a constellation-drawn carriage.

take me away, my prince

and he will lead me through galaxies

and he will lead me through comets

dance with me, my prince.

and he will twirl me through tides

and he will twirl me through seas

but wait my prince

no matter how vast the constellations the galaxies the comets; my heart cannot capture you.

no matter how dense the tides the seas the oceans seem to be; my arms cannot grasp you.

My prince, you are my shooting star my blue moon my lunar eclipse.

No matter how much the begging the pleading the wishing I inflict upon stars;

you simply cannot stay.

"Close your eyes." You say, as you lean in. 

**Author's Note:**

> For all those who want their hearts wrenched out, Stein's Gate is a great watch, although you have to be a bit patient at the beginning. R3D (Red) is such a great band. Hymn for the Missing, Pieces, and Faceless were my beats. Any guesses on who the mystery man is? And feel free to leave me some serotonin in the form of comments on your way out of the tab. Your comments make me happy! Bye, and stay safe!


End file.
